Same Story
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: The same tale with different players.


The two of them knew exactly what Hermione and Luna got up to in the darkness of the still night, because it had been their way so many years ago. They knew what was happening but they never reprimanded them as they would any other students.  
  
If anybody knew they would say the two teachers favoured the students, and they would be right. The girls were exactly as they were when they were young, and in their eyes they saw the same battles. And the same people.  
  
Hermione was hard-headed and practical, she was the cleverest witch of the age and she would likely be the greatest witch of her generation. She would be able to go as far as she wanted in life, as she would not allow her life to be dreamt away.  
  
Luna would be the opposite, she would go through her life dreaming of a better place. She lived in her own world because it was much nicer than the one being ravaged by war and death. She would be cut off and happy for a short time.  
  
Indeed the only differences between them and Minerva and Sybill were the fifty years separating the women and that Ron Weasley was not likely to become the most feared Dark Lord of his time.  
  
For when the teachers were young they had both become infatuated with Tom Riddle and he had little time for either of them romantically, he had offered them a strange variation of friendship and they had found comfort in each other.  
  
Ron Weasley had been shocked at the admiration both of them had for him, and he had been so befuddled he had turned down both of them, ever so kindly. They had begun talking and eventually discovered, when Hermione was Head-Girl, that they could have something better.  
  
When Minerva and Sybill had used the room of requirement, it had created a soft bed with scarlet blankets, it had catnip in the corner, which they had found odd at first, but once Sybill had worked out how best to use it, it had been a necessity. There were incense sticks burning, lighter scented ones, so as not to make the darker, practical girl feel ill and shawls they had discovered could be very useful.  
  
When the girl had gone in the room had created a haven not so dissimilar, the differences were few; a mixture of blue and red, there were no aphrodisiacs and no extras, these girls didn't know as much as their elders, but they would soon learn.  
  
As the year progressed, the wizarding world raged with war and there was nothing they could do, and they hated themselves for that. So they took solace and still nobody learnt of their dalliances. Except for their predecessors, the two who had been in their final year when the wizarding world waged war against Grindelwald. The only two who understood.  
  
They did not know if they would last, all they knew was that, in those precious moments they gained, the world was right again.  
  
They had their suspicions that somebody knew about them and was helping. How else was it that they left their dormitory's so often in the middle of the night and were never caught.?  
  
They would guess who it was in the library, whenever Hermione could bring herself away from her studies. Most of the students were named but they could not think of a reason they would help, especially the Slytherins.  
  
Then one day Luna suggested the teachers and opened up a whole new discussion. Hermione guessed their Deputy-Head, it was well known that she had a soft spot for Hermione. Luna disagreed, the scent in the Room of Requirement was familiar, but neither of them could place it. It definitely wasn't Professor McGonagall.  
  
Eventually as their year progressed they spent less time together, but what time they had was heated and passion filled.  
  
One night as they left the Room of Requirement, they spotted a tabby cat running away from the door, they knew immediately who it was, the cat was too handsome to be Mrs Norris.  
  
An easy explanation, given by Hermione, was that McGonagall simply understood, but they both knew it was deeper than that.  
  
One day in June, during the exam week, Harry returned from his Divination exam with a perfumed scent about him. That was when Hermione realised. All year and she had not made the connection between the scent in the Room of Requirement and Professor Trelawney's perfume.  
  
She told Luna the following day and they both gazed at the teacher table. Their guardians sat at the table with a large distance between them, never making eye-contact.  
  
For the rest of the term, before Hermione's graduation they wished desperately that their two teacher were happy, but they never found out the truth.  
  
The night before the end of term, they spent together in the Room of Requirement, and it was not until that night their question was answered.  
  
When they entered, they discovered a scarlet room, with half used catnip in the corner, shawls draped around the whole place and that perfume drifting from the smouldering incense stick.  
  
The End. 


End file.
